


Darkest Hearts

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are those who walk among us in the darkness, those that hold a portion of human DNA and yet a portion of something else as well. Those that believe in the supernatural have either come to appreciate such a creature or fear them as a child fears the darkness itself. Those who do not believe fall victim to the things that once haunted their nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> eh... I don't know. I think it sucks. I couldn't think of how to get it to go where I wanted it to and I was honestly thinking of trashing it altogether. I thought you all might want to just read the smut if nothing else, so I'm posting it anyway, despite the suckage.  
> Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, elyachan  
> Comments: D/K Oktoberfest Week 1 at **diexkaorulove**! (October 1-8)  
>  Inspirational Bands[s]: Marilyn Manson, D, Dir en grey, Vanessa Carlton

=== Presence

A cool breeze blew across the beach, the clouds overhead held the feeling of an impending storm. The forlorn calls of the gulls filled the air as the waves grew in ferocity. Each one raced after the last, trying to consume what it could not seem to touch. The first drops of rain splattered to the ground, wetting the sandy beach, turning each little splotch into a tiny pool of mud.

Electricity shimmered through the air, the feeling of static heavy across a lone man's pale skin, lifting auburn hair ever so slightly. He shifted, the earth beneath his feet moving with him, but without sound. Pale red eyes stared out across the ocean; watching, waiting. Ritual was perhaps the most reasonable assumption given that every single evening, just as the sun crept down past the horizon, he would appear on this stretch of forgotten beach and simply stand.

The very last of the sun's fire faded from the firmament, leaving the storm to consume the sky all on its own. Raindrops fell from the heavens, the pitter-patter of them upon the ground faster, more urgent, as if foreshadowing the events that the night would hold. Shadows stretched and dissolved into one and the waves raced closer, the larger ones catching and consuming the smaller, slower ones. Silence fell across the beach, the soft rush and retreat of the waves the only sound.

One pale hand lifted, fingertips extending out toward the water, reaching for something that the naked eye couldn't see. Thunder rolled, bringing with it the growl of a thousand demons. Somewhere far away a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, lighting the scene ever so briefly. The hand retracted and the figure vanished, leaving the spot feeling empty, devoid. The air felt as though it had been ripped apart and a moment later the rain began to fall heavier than before.

=== Extended Hand

Die slipped into the entryway of his mansion, shaking the rain from his trench coat, leaving the floor dotted with shimmering drops of wetness. Hanging it on one of the many hooks, he stooped to push his shoes from his feet, the partially laced boots coming off without much fuss. A moment later, he stood, padding silently down the hallway, his pale eyes searching for evidence of anyone else inside the place he'd come to call home. The scent of fresh blood called to him, forcing him to strain his senses to overcome it.

Slipping past the kitchen, he found his way into the expansive living room, his eyes sweeping past the black leather couch to the blood-red recliner. Stretched across it was his lover, the chest of his shirt stained with fresh blood. Die grimaced slightly, moving further into the room and slowly sinking down at the other man's feet. "Why is it that you feel you must be such a slob when it comes to feeding?"

A low chuckle rumbled from deep inside the brown-haired man's chest as he leaned forward, his forearms resting on his knees as he pushed his face close to Die's own. His breath reeked of the recent kill, the stench of death lingering upon his lips. "Why is it that you feel you must ruin all my fun?" Not waiting for an answer, he simply vanished from under the auburn-haired vampire's nose.

A loud crash echoed from the second floor, followed by a string of curse words. Die's jaw clenched as he sat back, leaning against the marble coffee table with a sigh. Things had been going down this road for quite some time now. In fact, they had been for at least the past five years, ever since he'd started this relationship with Kaoru. Something about the other man always seemed to clash with Die, though he could never quite pinpoint what. Some would have pointed out Kaoru's temper or the way he tended to treat Die, especially in front of company, but that wasn't really it.

Standing up, Die wrapped one arm around his own waist and headed for the double glass doors that lead out into their enclosed garden. This was the place where the younger vampire felt most at ease at. The mist sprayers hanging from the steel rafters turned on as he entered, shimmering a fine wall of moisture down upon the myriad plants as Die made his way through the room.

In the middle of the garden there was a wide expanse of grass and a small cherry tree. Beneath the tree sat a small marble bench. Die walked over to it and settled himself down upon the smooth surface, pulling one leg up to his chest and leaning his chin on his knee. His eyes swept the garden, finding the small things that most people wouldn't notice were out of place. A few rocks moved by careless feet, one of the water cans in the corner leaking ever so slightly. Most obvious to him was that one of his lilies was dying, the bud drooping ever so slightly as it started the downward spiral towards death. Almost without having to try, Die extended his hand toward the plant.

Soft tendrils of light spread from his fingertips toward the base of the flower, disappearing into the soil and reaching for the roots. The plant grew stronger, feeding from the energy he supplied it until it stopped drooping. Die let his hand drop back to his side, bracing against the bench. The smallest of sighs left his full lips as he closed his eyes, soaking in the general warmth of the entire atmosphere of the garden. It was much gentler than the blustery weather outside. Even the patter of raindrops on the glass roof didn't dampen the mood of the room any.

Slowly, but surely, he let the flowers take away his thoughts. After nearly a hundred years of life, he had to actually stop and take the time to let go of things. When he didn't, the small things ate away at him, curling their beastly fingers around the remains of his soul and squeezing the very last drops from it. Being in here, with the things that truly lived, made up for so much in his mind. The rest of his life, the bits of it that felt like a vice trapping him in place, all became somewhat of a background shadow.

Almost an hour passed by while he continued to sit there, keeping his eyelids shut tight. Finally, he stood, barely displacing the grass beneath his toes. His steps wound through the hollyhocks and bluebells, his fingertips tracing the pedals of each flower as he moved without disturbing a thing. Even his touch didn't sway the flowers, almost as if he were simply a ghostly presence upon their leaves. The faintest hint of a smile slipped across his lips as he left it all behind, stepping back into his home.

His steps took him to the grand staircase at the back of the living room, where he paused, listening for any hint of Kaoru still being awake. Not hearing anything, he started his ascent, his left hand trailing over the ivory banister despite the fact that he didn't need it for balance. It was a habit, one left from so many years of dealing with humans, walking among them without raising suspicion.

Padding across the landing, he first peeked into the secondary bedroom, finding Kaoru sprawled out across the bed, his eyes glued to the television that graced one entire wall of his bedroom. Die watched for a long moment, his breath held and his eyes growing darker as the sounds from whatever Kaoru was watching met his ears. The energy in the air crackled and Die shivered, stepping further into the room just as a low moan issued from the speakers. "Kaoru?"

The older vampire's eyes shot up, finding Die and instantly turning to a deep black from their usual red. Die cowered back from the look, the pit of his stomach churning with something that resembled anguish. The very same energy he'd felt from before tripled and seemed to grow around his body, the air actually starting to spark with intense violet. Panting, he fell to his knees, his hands burying themselves in his auburn locks and tugging. "Stop it... please... please... _stop it_!" The last words were screamed as he shook as though someone had plugged him into a light socket.

Chuckling Kaoru let his eyes fade back to red and the air slowly discharged the last of the electricity. Die sank back against the wall, tears in his eyes, his muscles trembling from the effort of not attacking the other vampire. Achingly, he struggled to his feet and shot the other a look of pure anger. "I fucking hate you." He spat the words out as if they were daggers before he turned away, leaving the room with much more sound than was necessary, slamming the door behind him.

Kaoru sat on the bed, watching him leave with a visible smirk dancing across his lips. One of his favorite pastimes was making Die suffer despite the fact that the other had done nothing to deserve it. Relaxing back against the bed, he placed his eyes once more upon the television, watching with an intensity that implied a lot about his frame of mind.

Inside the master bedroom, Die sank down on his own bed, crawling toward the headboard and then curling up against it. His slim fingers reached out, pulling the blanket up, and he buried himself in its warmth. His thoughts danced over everything that had been happening in the most recent years, images flashing through his mind as if on a film reel. Slowly, achingly, his breathing evened out, leaving him feeling drained even as he let the memories take over his mind.

=== Upon First Meeting

The crowd was heavy, bodies moving together as one, then splitting off into separate groups. Liquor flowed from the taps, the price cheap and the high even cheaper. Lights flashed in alternating color, a preset rhythm that had nothing to do with the beat of the current music filling the club.

Die moved through the sweaty masses, his sights set on one man in particular. It had been months since he'd come out clubbing like this and he ached for something more than what he'd been getting from the occasional walks through bars uptown. This was definitely more his style, something he could get into and feel pleased about being a part of. His red hair gleamed under the lights and his aura pulled people into his effective range.

Smirking, he made his way past a group of women who seemed to stop talking and begin to walk toward him. Just one of many useful tricks he'd learned to try to catch his nightly snack. But he'd already fed for the evening, already taken his fill from a tall brunette in the backmost rooms of the club. Now he was after someone to sate his other needs... someone to fuck as hard as he pleased. And he'd found his catch in the form of a brunette man, shorter than he was, covered in tattoos.

The other left the club through a side door and Die left right behind him, leaving behind the gaggle of people who had been ogling him inside the club. For almost three blocks, he tracked the other, knowing he was following one of his own kind and honestly enjoying the game of trying to keep up with him.

By the time he caught him, the club was miles behind them and the slums had turned into the high-class district that he himself lived in. Pressing the other man against the wall, he lowered his mouth to his neck, scraping his teeth there, inhaling his scent and growling deeply, possessively. Die was usually good about knowing his limits, finding someone within them, but in this case, he hadn't bothered with testing things out before he went for gold. The pull, the attraction, was simply too much for his mind to handle.

Once the other man's hands came up around him, Die thought of his bedroom in the mansion. Red smoke curled around their feet and then they disappeared into the night air.

When they reappeared, they were sprawled across Die's bed, a tangle of limbs, each of them groping the other. Things were rushed, almost desperate. Shivers wracked Die's body as he felt what all the other could do. His hips arched from the bed, pushing hard against the other vampire's, their erections slipping against one another in the midst of their breathy moans.

Clothing was discarded, neither of them caring if the garments were even wearable after they were done removing them from one another. Before Die could even think about what was going on, he was beneath the other man, his legs spread and his hands trapped beneath the stronger man's grip. He tugged, unhappy with the way this was turning out, not having been expecting the entire thing to turn around on him like this. Finding that he couldn't even move an inch, he gave up the struggle and simply accepted the change in plans. One thing he knew for certain was that either of them trying to stop once they'd started could be a fatal mistake and he didn't like to tread on such dangerous grounds.

This man didn't beat around the bush in getting what he wanted. Instead, he simply took it, pushing himself into place between Die's legs and then shoving into his body. The scent of blood filled the air and Die's scream of pain echoed throughout the entire mansion. Shaking, he clamped his legs down around the other, trying to hold him in place while he recovered just a little. But that effort was fruitless as the other man began to move, thrusting harshly into Die's body, taking from him what he wanted without pause.

The sounds of their union grew until they filled the room. Skin slapped against skin as the bed creaked in protest of their harsh movements. It took a while, but finally Die began to enjoy it again, the pain fading away and the slide of his lover's cock in and out of his body filling him with pleasant sensations. His cock grew hard once more, straining between them as he panted for breath. Almost desperately, he pulled on his hands, trying to get one free and give himself the last bit he needed to climb to the precipice and leap from the top. In almost the last moments, he freed one hand and snaked it down to tug at his length. His hand moved furiously, faster than the stranger was moving over him and at the exact moment that the other released, he too found his end. A scream of a whole other kind filled the air as his cum spurted out across his abdomen.

=== In the Interest of Truth

Things had only moved forward from there. Something about the other man had called out to Die in a way that nothing else ever had. Even with the way things had gone that night, the cruelty of the entire encounter, he couldn't help but want more. And not just in a physical sense, either. He found that he wanted to keep the other around, persuading him not to leave in the morning, and begging him for months afterward to continue to stay.

Months slowly evolved into years and the pair grew more and more comfortable with one another's presence. But even comfort in another's very existence did nothing to dampen the way that Kaoru simply _was_ deep down inside. He was nothing if not a cruel man, the vampire instincts inside him ramping up who he had been before he'd been changed. He found a certain amount of pleasure in every single ounce of pain that he could cause Die and he made it a point to provide him with as much agony as he possibly could.

On most occasions, Die actually seemed to like it, his moans bouncing off the walls of the mansion with complete abandon. But sometimes, the way that Kaoru decided to do things, the route he chose to take, led down a path that was so achingly close to cruelty that it was impossible for the redhead to get anything other than fear and pain from it. It was a fine line to tread, but tread it they most certainly did.

Their relationship was anything but normal. Pieces of it seemed far from anything that any human would have allowed to happen. For Kaoru's part, there was essentially amusement and an outlet for his arousal and anger. And for Die, there was some sense of desperation. He had a deep-seated need to feel as though someone wanted him and at least with Kaoru, on the nights that the other came to visit him, he could say that that was the truth.

Even tonight, with his face pressed into the mattress and Kaoru's fingernails digging into his hips, he gleaned exactly what he needed from the entire encounter. He shuddered, pushing back against the other vampire. The need to breathe made him heady, his airway constricted by the soft plush of the bed as it invaded his nostrils and mouth. Stars burst before his eyes and the edges of his vision faded out, the blue of the sheets turning to black.

Just as he began to go lax, his body trying to force him to pass out, Kaoru let up on him just the smallest amount. It seemed almost incidental, though they both knew it wasn't. Die shoved back against his lover's body, impaling himself more fully on Kaoru's cock. Blood trickled down his thighs, staining the blue fabric a violent red with every drop.

The room filled with electricity, violet arches of light leaping from Kaoru's body down to Die's own, each bit making him tense even more than the one before. His body clenched and he screamed, his muscles flexing and his cock releasing his pent up stress out across the sheets to mingle with the blood. A low growl departed Kaoru's lips as he joined Die in such an ending, pumping the redhead full of everything he had to give.

Trembling, Die collapsed against the bed, gasping for breath. A faint wind brushed his skin and he rolled over just the smallest amount, peering up at where his lover had been. Just like every single other time, Kaoru was gone and Die was left to clean up and go to sleep alone. His eyes drifted closed and he curled his arms around himself, shivering just a little despite the heat of the air around him.

But then there was warmth... a blanket... and then a body tucked against his from behind. His eyelids fluttered and he didn't dare to actually move, to break whatever spell this was that provided him everything he had ever wanted from Kaoru. He relaxed, skin pressing to skin, a soft smile upon his lips. All these years... and finally he found what little he had been looking for. Tonight, he would sleep like the dead rather than feeling as awake as the living. Tonight... he was safe.

**The End**


End file.
